Lazy Morning
by akitokihojo
Summary: Words don't always need to be spoken; body language plays a huge roll in communicating between a couple. Whatever it is that needs to be divulged can also be shown just as easily.


The silence between them was as comfortable as the crisp early morning air. Kagome hadn't opened her eyes, and she fully doubted Inuyasha had either, his chest still rising and falling slowly and deeply as her head rested in the curve between his peck and shoulder. She made sure to keep her hands beneath the blanket to prevent the tips of her fingers from getting cold as she softly trailed them up and down the toned crevices created by Inuyasha's stomach muscles, her nails gently raking his skin and causing little twitches directly beneath her touch.

It was amusing to Kagome how a half demon who claims he hardly feels a thing when hurt in battle could be so sensitive to her graze, Inuyasha's breath hitching slightly as her fingers spread over his hot flesh, appreciating the entirety of his definition, continuing their trek along his abs, over his chest, and back down his stomach. Her pinky tickled the skin at the base of his obliques, the space where a hard V formed and disappeared behind low-hung pants, running along the hemline slowly. She curved around the hardened tip that blocked her path across his pelvis, changing direction and traveling downward. Still, she only dragged her fingers, applying hardly any pressure to the sensitive area that lay pinned beneath the knot of his clothing.

She could almost claim it was a hobby of hers; watching the way his breathing pattern changed at the lightest touch she gifted him, the way his hips slightly pushed upward on their own accord, how the already-above-average temperature of his body noticeably increased. Kagome wriggled to adjust the positioning of her shoulders, finally peeking her eyes open just to be shadowed by the blanket she ducked under. Inuyasha's muscles drew her in, her lips lazily dancing down his sternum, over the uneven and beautifully discolored scars he'd accrued over time as a warrior, down the path of his solid abdomen and the silver trail beginning at his navel, and stopping at the hardened length beneath crimson red. She hovered over the shaft, letting out a slow and heated breath to seep through the thick cloth, teasing the hanyou as his back arched more and more to meet the air she released.

Her fingers elegantly worked through the knot that kept Inuyasha sealed, her mouth continuing to tease until she got him free. There was no haste in their movements. Everything was as slow and dragged out as possible, Kagome making sure to take her time, pulling his pants down only enough to release what she craved. She raked her nails along the path of the lines that lead downward from his hips, the firm muscles guiding her directly to his shaft, her mouth still hovering just an inch above. Kagome let out one final sigh, slowly dragging out the heat that left her lips over his entire length before licking her tongue from base to tip tantalizingly, the sharp hiss from his opened mouth causing his torso to rise with his inhale, lifting the weight of the covers from her head. She smiled into her glide, almost willing to believe this morning venture was more for her than for him as she felt the slickness become more prominent between her thighs.

She took the tip of his cock into her mouth, circling her tongue around the head just behind her lips, and lowered down _agonizingly slowly_ to drink him in. One hand of hers encircled him at the base, applying the slightest pressure as she massaged, the other hand rested over the ridge where the muscles of Inuyasha's hips and stomach joined, her fingers spreading wide to feel every flex and twitch his body gave in reaction. Her motions continued on leisurely, bobbing her head to the pace of his deep breaths that, in turn, paced with her. She gradually took more of him in, using her hand to work the length that she didn't reach. Her mouth loosened its hold on him, allowing her tongue more room to play as she popped her lips off and flicked the tip where the head and shaft met.

Kagome jerked him lazily, allowing the saliva she'd left behind to be the lubricant as her fingers increased their firm hold, gliding along his cock while she left burning kisses all over his pelvis. Traveling upward, she teased him with little kisses, licks, and nips, tasting his abdomen, feeling her hanyou shudder beneath her. Sighing satisfyingly, Kagome took him back into her mouth, generously massaging him with her tongue. Inuyasha's hand traveled through the blankets and found her head, gripping her messy, raven hair. It wasn't enough to yank, just enough to tell her he was finally awake and had his undivided attention. It was the way they spoke on their lazy mornings; through touch and soft grunts. She knew he wanted to feel her head bob along him in more ways than one. She quickened her pace the tiniest bit, taking in his hisses and sighs, feeling his grip on her tighten but never push, her hand moving with her mouth to cover every inch of his hard cock.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome upward gently, and she gave one more tantalizing suck before she released her hold, allowing him to guide her through the cover and out into the cold air of their hut. He swept her unruly hair from her face, the pad of his thumb running across her swollen bottom lip before bringing her down to meet his.

Their kiss was tender, soft, and absolutely wonderful. Kagome could feel him shifting beneath her to kick his pants off, never once breaking away. Their sighs quickly became heavier as he brought her leg across his body to straddle him, aligned her hips on top of his, and adjusted his shaft so that she could grind smoothly along the length. Kagome couldn't control the breathy gasps that left her throat, muffled by his lips against hers as she clumsily slid along his delightfully hot member.

He gripped her hips, stabilizing her pace to drag out each motion, his clawed fingers working their way up her sides and finding the loose knot at her waist that barely kept his large kosode shut over her stomach, pulling the ties free. Inuyasha didn't push the robe from her shoulders; she knew he loved seeing her wear his clothes. He merely opened it up enough to expose her breasts and flat tummy. He pushed inside the kosode, his hot flesh burning her as their bodies became impossibly closer, and his large hands traveled down the smoothness of her skin starting at her ribs, down the curve of her waist, and curling at her hips. A low rumble emitted from Inuyasha's chest as his fingers cupped her bare ass, causing Kagome to giggle into his mouth as he gripped the thickness and rolled her over to lay beneath him.

Their lips finally parted, and Kagome couldn't look away from the way her hanyou's cheeks were lightly flushed, or the way the morning rays through thick, rainy clouds caused his silver hair to turn a dark shade of gray, or the way his ember eyes, half lidded in positive sultry, looked at her with so much love and adoration. He slowly slid inside of her, filling her whole, and she responded with a satisfied whimper. Inuyasha painted her in feverish kisses, working his way along the crook of Kagome's jaw and down the sensitive skin of her neck as his hips pushed into hers at a lazy pace. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest, the rhythm dancing along with her own, his heated breath searing through the flesh at the curve of her shoulder. The half demon ground into her, brushing her clit with each thrust. She gasped and whined, her back arching into his body, his hold on her growing tighter as the sensations they created together grew powerful and perfect.

Every grunt, every kiss, every touch from Inuyasha was pure bliss. Kagome's fingers squeezed the thick bicep he propped himself up with, their gasps mingling in one another's ears. Little-by-little, his thrusts grew harder. Her name slipped from his lips in a quiet plea. Her thighs tensed against his hips, the inner muscles beginning to convulse, a heat flooding her mind and overwhelming all of her senses for a riveting moment. Her hanyou stilled, his body melting into hers as he continued to press tired kisses to her shoulder. Kagome stroked his long hair out of his face, sweetly rubbing one of his ears between her fingers, breathing him in as they basked in the calming afterglow.

A clap of thunder echoed nearby, the rain growing louder against the roof they rested under. Inuyasha rolled over, laying on his side to gaze at her, and she happily stayed where she was, enjoying the comforting feel of his stare bathing her skin in affection. He adjusted the robe to the sides of her breasts, making sure every bit of her front was exposed to him, running his fingertips over her silky flesh in little, swirly patterns as the minutes passed. Kagome sighed contentedly, allowing her eyes to drift shut while Inuyasha readjusted the blanket over them, his strong arm pulling her closer. Rainy days would always be their favorite, their obligations belonging only to each other.


End file.
